


Suction-cup Kisses

by Indigomountain



Series: Suction-Cup Kisses [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consentacles, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Merperson Tony Stark, OctoTony, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: Tony gets hurt at the end of a fight with Doctor Doom, knees are definitely supposed to bend the other way. Steve and Bucky just want to take care of him and he's not getting out of medical this time but he's locked himself in his bathroom. How they find Tony is not at all what they were expecting though.





	Suction-cup Kisses

They were packin g everything up, job well done. There was  nothing more  to do  than moving rubble and helping out the first responders.  On t he day  the likes of  Dr. Doom was a challenge for the Avengers was the day Steve passed the shield to someone younger and  went up state to live a quiet  retired life . 

It would be a cute two story Victorian with a garden and he would drag Bucky and Tony with him. Tony would turn the basement into a window to the future and Bucky would spend his  time baking in the kitchen. Steve himself would divide his days between the two locations sketching and spending time with his two favorite fellas.  And by night…

Steve shook himself out of the silly daydream.  He was still taking stock of his team, just to make sure. Everyone looked fine, a scratch here a bruise there. It was  D oombots not an alien invasion. Natasha had taken the absolute worst of it , but when you decide to punch a  D oombot you have to know you’ re going to bu st your knuckles.  Steve wrapped them up for her anyway like a good team captain should , resolutely not thinking about domestic bliss and whether or not geniuses liked dogs .

Everything was going smoothly before t he  comms gave a crackle  as a bunch of  people started talking at the same time. He recognized Bucky all but snarling something, there was a lot of swearing that was probably Clint, and Tony was saying “I’m ok, I’m fine,”  o ver and over again. Just the sort of thing you do when you’re not fine.  Steve pulled himself back together before he could  panic; if Tony could talk then he couldn’t be too bad off. He might know that logically but his heart was still in his throat.

Steve tied off Natasha’s bandages as quick as he could and took off like a bat out of hell. “Buck, Situation? What’s his location?”

“Rubble shifted, Iron Man took the hit instead of moving. That  Bloomberg building  between  T hird and Lexington.  Oh god Stevie, his  _ leg! _ ”  Bucky’s voice cracked and  Steve’s heart seized at the sound of it, if Bucky was worried then Steve should be doubly so . Stupid heroic idiot, Steve already knew there must have been civilians or first responders in the way and Tony Stark decided he would rather be the one injured.  If Steve didn’t love how much Tony cared for  others  he would hate how often  the man got hurt on account of it. 

“Guys, really I'm fine. Everyone’s fine, right?” Stark seemed way to calm for whatever was wrong with his leg; he was probably going into shock.  Steve was going to disregard any assurances from a man that probably couldn’t even  _ feel _ his leg right now.

“Like hell you’re fine! F.Y.I. Knees bend the other way, just in case you forgot.” Bucky huffed in a way that suggested that he was making his way down to Tony the fast way, dropping down the fire escapes and catching himself every so often to slow himself down. Stupid dangerous but Steve wasn’t much better; he was running so fast he could barely dodge the chunks of cement and asphalt in his way. 

He just wanted to see Tony with his own two eyes, get him some medical attention and then cuddle him to death if the man would allow him and Buck to do so. His own safety be damned; he would heal in a matter of hours, Tony not so much. 

“I promise, I’m fine! Why won't you believe me? I’m just going to call it a day. Yeah. That’s enough excitement for me. You guys got this handled right? Great, bye!” The sound of repulors signaled that Tony Stark was in fact going to attempt to get out of medical treatment for what sounded like a badly dislocated knee, and that was if they were very lucky.

“Don’t you dare!  Tony? ” His shouting fell on deaf ears or Tony  had  turned his comm off because Iron Man flew right over him, and yeah that was definitely  _ not  _ fine. The man’s right leg was more than a forty five degree angle forward, far past anything that could be considered natural. That man was going to medical even if he and Bucky had to break down his door and  _ drag _ him there. 

“Fuck. There he goes Stevie . ” Bucky jogged up to him but kept tracking the Iron Man with his eyes as far as he could. He grabbed Bucky’s flesh hand and gave it a squeeze; he knew Buck was just as worried as he was. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” They took off as fast as was reasonably safe. The rest of the team would help with cleanup; they had a genius to take care of because he certainly wouldn’t take care of himself. They had been vying for the job for a while now, waiting patiently for permission to swoop in and take care of Tony. Right now though, Steve was ready to force the issue. 

Running they were only about ten minutes behind Tony who probably reached the tower in a minute flat . It was ten minutes of pure agony. Every second they didn’t get that leg treat ed added on to the chance that he might lose it. Steve could imagine Tony making an argument for a mechanical leg like Bucky’s arm but Steve was frothing at the Tony  _ in his head _ saying such a thing. 

They hit the lobby doors and kept on until they were forced to stop at the elevator. “Alright Jarvis, where is he?”

“Sir is currently in the master bath. He has asked not to be disturbed and as such I cannot bring the elevator to his floor. My apologies,” Steve was pretty sure they all knew that wouldn’t stop the two of them, they would scale the building with sucker cups on their hands and knees if that’s what it took, “I would also like to say if I might, Sir is in good health and in no need of medical assistance of any kind.”  

Steve shared a look with Bucky; it was very strange for Jarvis to lie, especially when it concerned Tony's  wellbeing . Steve wouldn’t put it past the man to order the poor AI to tell them that though.

“Thanks for that Jarvis. Would you take us to the floor under Tony's please?”

There was a pause as Jarvis contemplated whether he would actually help them or not, “Of course Captain. He  truly is fine though.”

The elevator started its assent and they stood in tense anticipation. Steve’s hand found Bucky’s again, taking comfort and giving it at the same time. They had been mooning over Tony for months, trying to find a way to show him how much they cared. Pulling him out of his lab to have something other than coffee, making sure he slept when they could, and just getting him to take a break for some human interaction.  Tony hadn’t done anything about it if he was interested but he hadn’t asked them to stop either. 

It was moments like this that killed them, when Tony locked himself away and refused to let anyone in. Normally they would let him be alone if that’s what he needed but this time he needed a doctor far more than he could possibly need his peace and quiet . 

From the elevator they made a bee line to the emergency stairs. The door to the pent house was locked but that didn’t mean a whole lot to a couple of determined super soldiers worried out of their minds. Steve brought his shield down on the handle, sheering it off completely. The poor door didn’t stand a chance against Bucky’s boot when he kicked it in.

“Tony? Come on doll, you can’t get out of medical this time,” Bucky called out to l et their genius know they were th ere.

“Bucky? Fuck! Did you break in? Go away. _I_ _._ _A_ _m_ _._ _F_ _ine!_ ” They followed the sound of Tony's voice to the bathroom. Was he trying to fix himself up in there? God Steve really hoped not. 

“Tony, we can’t do that. You _ know _ we aren’t going to do that , ” This door was locked as well but Steve was more hesitant to break it down not knowing where Tony was inside. The last thing he needed to do was hurt Tony further , “Unlock the door Tony.”

Tony took a long time to answer back, “I can’t right now .”

Because  that was so going to reassure them? “Are you near the door? Tony?”

There was an audible sigh from the other side, “You just don’t know when to give up , do you? Fine , go ahead, break the door down , ” His voice sounded strained but Steve couldn’t tell if Tony was in pain or just upset  with them. 

Permission was permission though. He sheered this knob off as well, but instead of letting Bucky break the whole thing in with splinters flying every which way Steve gave it a light hip check. He tried to break it in such a way that Tony would only need to replace the handle and not the whole door; he wasn’t sure how successful he was but that was a problem for another time. 

The scene was not what he was expecting, a look to Bucky showed him  to be  equally confused. Tony wasn’t trying to pop his knee back into a natural position or anything of the sort. 

He was … taking a bath for some reason ?

The man was kneeling in the obscenely large tub, he had his arms resting against the lip and he looked annoyed and nervous but there wasn’t a trace of pain on his face. Steve was totally unsure what this could mean, every scenario he had thought up for this went right out the window. 

“Do you mind?”  Y eah, Steve could see how Tony might be annoyed, they had broken two locks and  definitely his front door, Steve wasn’t really sure if the bathroom door was salvageable ,  and then barged in on him in the bath. They might have overstepped, but Steve had  genuinely  thought he was really hurt.

“You know Doll, I really don’t. So hows about you kick that leg up and let me take a look? Hmmm?”  D amn but Bucky always liked to take it that one step further, or in this case a  whole  bunch of steps. He actually marched right up to Tony before stopping in his tracks. 

A small part of Steve hoped  Buck  had realized just how inappropriate that was but he’d asphyxiate  while  holding his breath for that to happen . If it wasn’t Bucky suddenly recognizing his impropriety  then it had to be something bad.

“Stevie come take a look at this,” the other man whispered, beckoning with his hands but he couldn’t seem to look away from whatever was going on with Tony's leg.

Tony looked resigned and wary .

Bucky’s reactions didn’t instill him with confidence.  He braced himself for a gruesome scene, internal bleeding, torn ligaments, and maybe even bones visibly not where they should be. 

What he saw was nothing like that. 

The first thing his eyes registered was black. The next thing he saw was the movement, writhing, that was  a good word to describe it. Before he really panicked Steve noticed that the writhing black… things were attached to Tony. 

Tony didn’t look panicked to suddenly have tentacles where there had been none before. He was instead watching Steve and Bucky like a hawk, like they were the thing to be afraid of here. 

Steve took a deep breath and got to his knees, hoping if they were on the same level that would help Tony some. “But, uh- Legs?” was the only thing he could think to say. 

“What Stevie mean t was  _ ‘ _ _ but you  _ _ ain’t _ _ got no legs, Lieutenant Dan _ _ ,’ _ ” The bastard was quite possibly the worst boyfriend and person on the face of the planet.  He also seemed insufferably smug to have used pop culture at Tony, but  Steve had not meant to say that at all, except for the fact that yes he meant almost exactly that. 

Tony had no legs. 

There were tentacles instead of legs attached to Tony's body. Do tentacles count as legs? If that were the case then Tony had  _ way too many _ legs and way too few bones right now. Either way, there was something wrong.

“Yes, I know that.  Don’t try to make this better with movie quotes,” Tony did seem to perk up a little though, so Steve guessed he wouldn’t hold it against Bucky for putting words in his mouth like that. There were more important things to think about right, now in any case.

“Are you ok? How did this happen? Should we call someone? Doctor strange maybe?” Those were the important questions.

“I- I'm fine. Are you not going to freak out?” Tony looked like he was still waiting for something. Steve was resolved to not give him whatever horror scenario he imagined up in that  genius  head of his.

“If you’re fine, we’re fine Doll. You gave us quite the scare though. Is this a normal thing then? No curse or weird science beam?”

“ _ Science beam? _ That what, turns people into cephalopods? That sounds like a terrible weapon, not that it would _ ever _ work. This is me. I’ve always been like this,” The tension ebbed  out of Steve at that, Tony wasn’t any different apparently. Steve really thought he  w ould have remembered the man having tentacles though …

“You’re sure, sugar? ‘Cause this is the kind of thing I remember about people, whether or not they have legs. I remember you having a very fine pair this morning,” Brash as anything, Buck flirted like he breathed and it caused the most interesting reaction either of them had ever seen out of Tony. Bands of red and blue glowing dots ran down the tentacles. He was beautiful like this now that Steve let himself look without thinking about how to fix it. 

“It’s from my mother’s side. I can usually change back and forth when I want but it’s been too long since I last  had a  soak. It was getting uncomfortable and this sort of forced the issue,” The bands of color had faded into black again, “Why are you taking this so well?”

“You said it was normal. What are we supposed to do Tony? Obviously it’s not a problem, so it doesn’t need fixing ,” Steve wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Tony’s hand, but he didn’t want to spook him either, “ If it’s a part of you then of course we’re going to accept it. I mean, sure I have questions, only about a million but I don’t need you to answer them before I accept you,”  T he fact that he had to say it made Steve angry, not at Tony but at everyone that made him think he needed to worry about peoples’ reactions to him. 

“You- thank you,” The smile Tony gave him made Steve’s stomach flip, he was glad he was already on his knees. The black of  Tony’s lower extremities faded into a tan that matched the rest of his skin  while all of his muscles relaxing. Steve figured it was an emotional response then, maybe even involuntary. 

“So...” Bucky had that tone of voice that said he was about to get himself into trouble and there was nothing Steve could do to stop him, _murdering him would work_ a voice whispered in the back of his head, “Now that we have all that cleared up, can I touch ‘em?” Bucky got down and knee walked as close as he could get without actually getting in the tub. Steve would stop him before it came to that, being invited was _definitely_ necessary for that. The colors were back though and looked just as pretty against the tan; Steve couldn’t look away if he tried. 

A single tentacle hesitantly rose out of the water and waited for Bucky to make the next move. As over eager as he was Bucky recognized that Tony was nervous and out of his comfort zone, so instead of grabbing the limb and getting his hands all over it like Steve was sure the man definitely wanted he took it slow. Gentle finger tips ran over the top in a caress before doing the same on the underside. The tip twined between his fingers and Steve was enchanted just watching the two of them joined at a single point of contact. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that don’t  ya ’?”  Bucky whispered, sounding just as awestruck as he felt.  Steve had to agree with the sentiment, in fact Tony's eyes darted to him and Steve nodded just to make sure the man knew how much he agreed. The blush that dusted across Tony's cheeks  was enough to take his breath away. 

“It’s true, you’ re so beautiful Tony,” Steve brought a hand up to join Bucky’s, it was an interesting sensation and Steve was sure it would be even more interesting in other places if that was something Tony was  interested in do ing . He looked very much like he might be with the way he was watching them, he would watch Steve’s mouth for a while before looking up at his eyes then shifting to look at Bucky the same way . 

“What do you say Stevie and I go take a quick shower to wash all this dust off and then we join you for your bath?”  Bucky brought their  joined  hands up to his mouth and gave the tentacle caught between them a kiss. 

“I- um yes? Yeah if you - do you want to?” Tony looked back and forth between the two of them like they would start laughing like it was a joke or a trick, as if he wasn’t some strange beautiful octopus merman.

“ We very much do. How about you tell me what  went down while we clean up . P ut my mind at ease. I didn’t actually see what happened … and wouldn’t know what  _ actually  _ happened even if I were standing right there apparently,” Steve thought about trying to take his gear off in a sexy way but decided against it because even if he could think of a way to do that , not that  any thing came to mind, the gravel and dust falling off him every step of the way would probably ruin the effect. 

“It’s really not that big-” there was a long pause and Steve looks over to see  B uck had  timed his pants c oming off for maximum effect , this  wa s the man he ’d f a ll en in love with. 

“Isn’t it though?” Bucky used his hands to draw as much attention to his groin as he could and Steve couldn’t help but let out a sigh, there was no stopping him, and any attempt would only make him try harder to be inappropriate.

 “Yeah... Uh, I mean, I was just saying I’m- um- I'm fine. There was a slab of cement, there was a paramedic behind me, and so I braced the suit and went boneless. You can't break a bone that’s not there.” 

Steve supposed that was true. It was also great that the only damage was to the suit. He wondered if Tony would even bother trying to fix that leg or just start fresh. Most of the time he would save his suits but the amount of work that would have to go into fixing that crushed and  hyper extended joint probably wasn’t worth it. 

He tried to stay in the same little area as he undressed to minimize the mess but it was almost pointless when he looked around at Bucky’s dusty clothes scattered everywhere. Steve still folded his own neatly and set them by the door. The little intake of breath that came from the tub when he bent down made him smirk, it seemed Bucky wasn’t the only one Tony was watching. 

It was amazingly decadent that he and Buck could both fit in the shower and still have room for a few more super soldiers if they were so inclined. He supposed if anyone needed this much in the way of water it was an octopus man.

The dust washed off easy when it was being attacked from three different shower heads. It felt amazing. The view wasn’t bad either with Buck naked and wet right in front of him;  h e hoped Tony was enjoying it as much as he was. 

Steve turned back around with the intent to ask another question but the words died on his lips when he found Tony right in front of him. He looked up into Tony's eyes and the motion was strange considering Tony was shorter than him by almost a foot. But then, right now Tony didn’t have any feet. 

“ Hi,” So Steve wasn’t really known for his eloquence. Bucky was the suave one, always quick with a flirty line and a wink. 

“Hi… So I think I know where we’re going here but if I’m reading this wrong please stop me,” and then Tony was kissing him. Steve’s mind went blank. He slid his arms around the other man’s waist to make sure he didn’t go anywhere now that he was finally right where Steve had been trying to get him, but he didn’t have to worry because his hands hit Bucky’s abs before they could finish ensnaring the genius. 

No longer having to worry about the flight y man between them mo v ing Steve let his hands wander,  up to tweak a nipple, further up to tease at the wet hair at Tony's nape, down to investigate where the new appendages start.  The little hitches he got out of Tony were beautiful, but it was when Bucky started sucking a hickey into his shoulder that Tony started moaning. Steve could listen to that for hours; in fact that was a great plan, he was a tactical genius after all. 

Bucky must have given a particularly hard suck because Tony lost all of that extra height, Steve would say he went boneless but well…

“Come on, I think we’re clean enough. Let’s get in the bath before it gets cold,” Steve was sure Tony would agree to that but Bucky didn’t give him a chance and scooped the man into his arms in the strangest bridal carry Steve had ever seen. It was really the tentacles dangling and twisting at one side that threw him off. 

“Hey! I can walk... Sort of,” in spite of his objections tentacles wrapped up along Bucky’s arm and down a leg, it was beautiful to see the two of them entwined in such a literal way. Even so Steve almost wanted Tony to be set down, but only to see what sort of locomotion he could get up to with those things. He could obviously move quickly considering Steve hadn’t even realized the man was out of the bath by the time Tony was right in front of him. 

“Sure you can Doll, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to hold you. Don’t you like being close?”  The colors were there again red and blue cycling all along his lower limbs. Steve wondered what it meant; if it was a blush response, or maybe  arousal?

“I guess. Fine,” Tony looked away but Steve figured that still counted as agreement and he would use that as often as possible to carry Tony around. Bucky was so smart, if it had been Steve then he would most definitely have been convinced to put their squid man down. Octopus man? What was the difference between a squid and an octopus? He should absolutely figure that out before he somehow offended Tony. 

They all settled into the bath which  had  room for another two or three people when Steve started thinking of how the logistics of this particular act would work. Was there a penis hidden under all those tentacles somewhere? He was going to have to ask. 

“So…” How do you phrase something like this? He could feel his face turning red while he thought of a hundred different ways to say it.

“Stevie’s not very good at this sort of thing if you can't tell. What makes you feel good Doll?” Saved again by Bucky. He needed to learn how to talk about sex; he had no problem with performing the act but whenever it came up in conversation Steve looked like a blushing virgin, which he most definitely was not. 

“I have a hectocotylus,” Tony blushed again, twice in one night must be some kind of record, it also meant that those lights weren’t connected to blushing because it wasn’t any stronger now that it was a moment ago.  His  explanation  wasn’t a great one  because neither he nor Bucky knew what a hectocotylus might be. Tony seemed to realize that, “It’s this one. It’s like a penis.”

“That’s what I needed,” Bucky took the offered tentacle in hand, then grabbed another and  held them next to each other for comparison. The hectocotylus was easily distinguished from the others by a rounded shape at the tip instead of the tapering of the  others; there was also a lack of suckers  on it for the last several inches. After a thorough examination Buck sucked as much of the thing into his mouth as he could. Shock value was why he did at least half of the things he did, drama queen that he was. 

The colorful lights were more prominent than ever, fluctuating in bands down Tony's limbs. Steve was almost sure they were an indicator of arousal now. 

“Oh sweet baby Jesus! Fuck fuck fuck-” Tony slid right under the water and he was still shouting, there was a stream of bubble coming from his mouth but the words were mostly unintelligible now. After he didn’t immediately resurface Steve got a little antsy, surly he would need to surface again soon... He pulled the man up by the shoulder, just to check. They just stared at each other for a moment, “I am fine Steve. I have tentacles; you think I can't breathe under water?”

That had been exactly why he was worried, not that he was going to tell Tony that, “Maybe I just wanted to kiss you again, but fine if you’d rather just sit there with your head underwater.. .”

“We both know that’s not  why . I am very much in favor of more kisses though , so I’ll pretend to believe you, ”  S everal tentacles  cautiously  wrapped around to reel him in, but it looked like Tony was still waiting for them to say this was too weird or too much. He was going to be waiting a long time because as weird as this was it was still Tony; Steve also wasn’t opposed to getting a little more familiar with that tentacle Bucky was currently lavishing attention on. 

“Oh god, that’s amazing. Wow,” Steve cut off Tony's  rambling praise for Bucky’s mouth and dragged the man into his lap. It was a little more wriggly than he had been expecting but that was in no way a complaint. 

“So, how much control do you have over those? Can you-” Steve didn’t have to say it to get Tony to wrap the tip of one of the writhing limbs around  hi s dick. It felt just as amazing as he had thought it might, silk wrapped steel sliding against him and squeezing just right , “Guess that answers that. Buck are you seeing this?”

Instead of answering him Bucky grunted in the affirmative, to busy with his own tentacle. 

Then Steve let out a moan of his own; the suction cups all along the tentacles started catching and pulling off giving little kisses against his legs and groin. The one wrapped around his dick was almost too much, just this side of the right amount of pressure. 

Steve decided to do some more exploring because he had some unknown anatomy in front of him and he was an adventurous sort of guy. The place where hips became tentacles was particularly interesting with thin membranes connecting the limbs. They seemed to be sensitive so he took a while toying and teasing them before moving on to answer his biggest question. 

Carefully he ran his hand up to the very center, ready to pull away if Tony objected and also a bit leery of being bitten if there happened to be a beak up there. Octopuses have beaks right? 

Steve pulled back to check in with Tony and he was met with an amused twinkle in the man’s eye that said he knew exactly what was going through Steve’s head, “Even if I did have a second mouth down there it would still be mine, do you really think I'm  gonna take a finger? For keeps that is. I definitely wouldn’t mind a finger, maybe even two . ” 

Steve blushed because now that Tony had said it that was a stupid thing to be afraid of. “I’m just being careful. I don’t want to hurt you and I’m not comfortable enough with your body to go sticking whatever I want wherever I feel like without asking first, I have no idea what you might have going on down here.” 

H e did feel reassured  knowing he wasn’t going to find a beak, although it probably wouldn’t have stopped him. Instead he found a soft pucker like he might have expected if Tony were still sporting a pair of legs. He circled a finger around it and savored the little gasp and thrust Tony gave him in return.  “You wouldn’t happen to have any slick in here would you  sweetheart?”

“Yup, yeah, just let me - ” one of the tentacles broke off and started groping at the shelf  with dozens of bottles of soaps before choosing one. The limb pressed it into the hand the wasn’t still circling madly, he almost felt bad to pull his fingers away when he heard the whine of protest but it would be so much better when he could get a finger inside, when he could start stretching him open.

He slicked up his hand and let the bottle float away. It must have been silicon based because even after he stuck his hand back under the water  it was still an easy glide teasing around and around Tony's hole.  Steve started working up a teasing pattern, circling a few times before sliding just the very tip of a finger inside before pulling out again and starting over.

“Steve, please. Oh fuck, pleas- ah,” Tony turned to look at Bucky who they had both been ignoring a little bit. It seemed as if he’ d been busy while they were preoccupied if that smirk was anything to go by. 

“Well, which do you like better sweet thing, my mouth or my ass?” Bucky had one hand behind his back presumably thrusting a tentacle up his ass and he looked glorious as he ever did, “Oh fuck,” it seemed Tony got with the program quickly because Bucky’s hand came up to clutch at Steve's shoulder, no longer needing to work the appendage in himself, “This feels amazing Steve, you gotta try it some time. Fuck fuck fuck, just like that doll.”

Bucky's chin dropped to his chest as he concentrated on trying to thrust his hips into the movement, Steve wasn’t sure how successful he was but he sure looked nice doing it. As much as he’d love to just watch he was a man on a mission and he had to get his head back in the game. The finger that was still sitting just at the edge of Tony's hole slid in easy as anything. It seemed like he startled Tony because the tentacles around him jerked and he could only assume the one in Bucky did as well.

“Fuck! That’s so good sugar. Do  that again, come on please,” Bucky was scrambling up to sit right on top of Tony, it was a good position because it meant he could go practically boneless and it also gave Steve a perfect view of Tony's  hectothing \- tentacle penis- as it thrust in and out of Bucky’s pretty  little hole , spread wide and puffy . He couldn’t help but run a finger around the rim feeling where they were connected, a shudder went through both of them. 

His other hand was still very much occupied where Tony's muscles  were  gently trying to draw him in further. Steve gave a few pumps with his finger before adding a second, Tony was much looser than what was normal but then normal went out the window a few limbs ago, “You're so hot inside, and you take it so well. How does it feel Tony?”

“God Steve! It’s so much, I've never- not like this. Faster,” Tony sounded overwhelmed, and rightly so, divided like he was between them. When Steve complied and picked up the pace Tony's head fell back into the water, this time Steve didn’t panic and just let the man enjoy himself. 

Bucky let out a whimper and broke his rhythm as he came. Tony didn’t seem to notice, he kept thrusting . T he little sounds that came out of Bucky every time Tony hit the apex of his stroke were driving Steve  wild, he  loved when Bucky was oversensitive and just kept going. He pushed his fingers in a little bit harder, a little farther; the trail of bubbles told him that was doing things for Tony. 

Steve was pretty sure Tony was coming , the red and blue bands were moving so fast along Tony's skin they almost looked like solid purple and  all of his tentacles tightened around whatever they were wrapped around. The most interesting of which happened to be Steve's dick, it was just enough to push him over the edge. He didn’t let up though, kept pumping his fingers to make sure Tony stayed right there at the height of pleasure as long as possible.

It was only when Tony started to squirm away that Steve pulled his fingers  out , tracing the rim one last time before retreating completely. Tony was still weakly thrusting into Bucky,  who was quickly going to come back the other way from oversensitive to horny if he kept that up.

Steve gently pulled the appendage out, Bucky made a sound but he couldn’t tell if it was relief or complaint. They wouldn’t be able to stay in the tub for round two though; Steve was already starting to shrivel something fierce. He only sat a minute, enjoying the closeness, before he got out of the tub. 

Tony's head popped up from the water with a terrified expression, his lower limbs darkening considerably and edging on black, “Are you leaving?” He hated that look on Tony; he was going to do everything he could to build Tony's trust so he wouldn’t jump to conclusions so quickly.

Steve leaned over the lip of the tub to cup Tony's jaw, “Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to grab some towels and then I'm going to sit right here next to the tub. Buck too. Hey don’t you go to sleep jerk, you can't  stay in the water.”

The splash of water that hit Steve in the face was totally uncalled for. He huffed and grabbed at Bucky’s head to dunk him under the water but instead the man grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the tub. It turned into a  wrestling match, trying to push each other under. 

The giggling made them look up, Tony's smile was so wonderful and care free. Steve immediately wanted more. He dragged the man in for another kiss,  neither of them could stop smiling and their teeth clicked together but it was still perfect. As soon as they pulled apart Bucky swooped in for a kiss of his own, Steve didn’t think he would ever get tired of watching them kiss. He was also glad to see his skin had once again returned to tan.

“We really do need to get out. My  fingers are shriveling. ”  He wiggled them as proof.

“Yeah sure Stevie. You do that,” Bucky waved a hand at him,  his  other arm drawing Tony in even closer. 

“You too B uck, ” Steve held out a towel for Bucky. 

“ Sorry sweet thing, my hard- ass  C aptain ’s telling me it’s time to push out,”  H e pulled away with one last peck.

“Damn strait. Now out of the water, that’s an order  S ergeant,” Steve said in his Captain America voice. 

“Yeah yeah, keep your towel on punk,”  Bucky chuckled as he grabbed his own towel.

“Don’t listen to him Steve, you can lose the towel any time you want,” Tony leered at him. That sounded like invitation enough, Steve took the towel around his waist and folded  it up on the floor as a cushion. Tony looked like he’d swallowed his tongue ; it was very satisfying. 

“So how long do you usually stay like this? Should I grab some pillows or will you get your land legs in a few hours so we can cuddle in bed?” Steve asked while picking up another tentacle to play with in a less sexual manner. The suckers on the underside were particularly interesting, running a finger along them would make them clench and try to latch on giving little suction cup kisses to his fingers. They had even left tiny perfectly round hickeys all over Steve's legs. 

“Usually an hour is enough but it’s been a while so I might need a little l onger than that,” Tony looked through his eyelashes at Steve, still nervous with him. Steve would really like to know who had been so critical of Tony about something so amazing.

“You take your time sweet thing, don’t rush on our account. Enjoy your time in the water. Just because we ’ re a couple of pruny old men doesn’t mean you’ve  gotta get out before you’re ready,” Bucky assured him while he settled his head in Steve's lap. Which was gross, his hair was wet and long and stringy across Steve's thigh. Steve lifted him up and laid a towel across his lap before letting Buck resettle. He ran a hand through the damp strands.

“What is this?” Tony asked suddenly.

“What’s what?” Steve shot back, reaching a hand into the water for another tentacle to play with. One weaved between his fingers and came obligingly when he pulled his hand back out.

“This.  Us? Will you still be here tomorrow? Was it just because of-” Tony trailed of and motioned to the tentacle in Steve's hand.

“No, of course not, this had  nothing to do with the fact that you suddenly have a lot more limbs. I don’t know if you’ve realized it but Buck and I are crazy about you. We’ll be here as long as you want us to be,” Steve grabbed Tony's hand to give it a squeeze.

“Probably longer. You’re  gonna to have to work  hard  to get rid of us,” Bucky chimed in and while he wasn’t  wrong , he maybe didn’t have to say it like that. 

“Ok, just wanted that cleared up,” Tony had a cute little smile on his face and Steve was so glad that they were the ones to put it there. That house upstate didn’t seem quite so farfetched anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for so long! Five months on and off. I'm so happy to have it finished. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love comments!


End file.
